There's a Heavy Cloud Inside My Head
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: : Ele sabia que deveria seguir o exemplo de sua tripulação e aproveitar o tempo extra para dedicar-se a algum projeto pessoal e útil. Ele provavelmente faria isso nos próximos dias, mas naquele momento ele não podia evitar; ele estava tão, tão entediado que sabia que jamais conseguiria se concentrar em algo naquele instante. / K/S


**Disclaimer: **A franquia Star Trek foi criada por Gene Roddenberry e pertencia a ele, e agora pertence à Paramount e a uma série de outras pessoas, nas quais eu não estou inclusa. Nada aqui me pertence, essa história foi feita apenas por diversão, não ganho nada com ela.

**Sinopse:** Ele sabia que deveria seguir o exemplo de sua tripulação e aproveitar o tempo extra para dedicar-se a algum projeto pessoal e útil. Ele provavelmente faria isso nos próximos dias, mas naquele momento ele não podia evitar; ele estava tão, _tão _entediado que sabia que jamais conseguiria se concentrar em algo naquele instante.

**Universo: **Star Trek – AOS (Alternate Original Series) / Reboot / Pós "Into Darkness"

**Avisos:** Hmm, suponho que tenha alguns spoilers, mas nada realmente específico. Há conteúdo sexual. Kirk/Spock. Ou quase.

**Ships:** Kirk/Spock – ou assim Jim gostaria que fosse.

**N.A.: **Então... eu realmente não sei da onde isso saiu? É uma fanfic provavelmente estranha e não muito boa, mas eu precisava escrever e tirar isso do meu sistema.

O título da fanfic foi retirado de um trecho da música 'Lemon Tree', do Fool's Garden.

Peço desculpas caso eu tenha deixado algum personagem OOC. Não é nunca minha intenção, mas nem sempre consigo capturar a voz de um personagem corretamente. Desculpo-me também por possíveis convergências no canon e por possíveis erros de digitação e/ou de gramática, estou sem beta reader.

**Rated**: M/NC-17.

**X_X_X**

**There's a Heavy Cloud Inside My Head**

_Por Mychelle in a Wonderland_

**X_X_X**

O problema com os dias lentos era que a combinação de puro tédio com uma imaginação fértil e criativa era que as duas coisas acabavam sempre se tornando inapropriadas para o local de trabalho.

Ainda assim, ele não poderia mesmo se impedir - quando um dia era lento na ponte da Enterprise, ele _realmente_ era lento.

Encostando-se um pouco mais na cadeira, Jim Kirk soprou um pouco de cabelo para fora de sua testa, encarando o teto. Ainda faltavam quatro horas para o fim de seu turno, e ele achava que o tédio o enlouqueceria antes disso.

A Enterprise estava se dirigindo para Andoria, com a intenção de levar dois cientistas Denobulanos para uma reunião científica com cientistas de vários planetas, e posteriormente a Enterprise fora ordenada a patrulhar a reunião em seu primeiro dia, até uma nave-patrulha Denobulana chegar e substituí-la em sua função.

Assim que recebera suas ordens, Jim deixara bem claro sua opinião sobre usar a Enterprise como uma nave-transporte, mas nem toda a sua irritação fora suficiente para impedir que a missão fosse ordenada a ele.

Ninguém na nave gostara da ideia também, Jim podia notar isso na expressão de tédio que os tripulantes mantinham em todos os deques da nave. Mas de vez em quando, mesmo Jim Kirk tinha que obedecer a ordens.

Ele continuou encarando o teto, sem expressão; eles estavam atravessando uma área sem planetas ou estações, onde só havia escuridão e cinturões de asteróides e ocasionalmente podiam-se avistar estrelas que estavam a uma distância inalcançável, então Jim não se sentia parcialmente inclinado a observar o percurso que estavam traçando.

É claro, sempre havia papelada para se lidar e informações úteis para a missão, mas Jim já havia lido e assassinado cada PADD que Ordenança Rand havia lhe trazido mais cedo, incluindo os formulários dos próximos três dias, e depois de ter lido cinquenta páginas sobre a telepatia em Betazóides e como se comportar diante da espécie, ele não conseguia mais concentrar-se sequer em uma linha.

Ele olhou para os lados discretamente, observando como sua equipe sênior estava lidando com o tédio; Scotty estava na engenharia então ele obviamente não podia ver o que ele estava fazendo, assim como Bones estava na enfermaria - mas ele podia apostar que Bones estava envolvida em algum projeto com Carol Marcus, pois eles andavam passando uma enorme quantidade de tempo juntos ultimamente.

Chekov e Sulu estavam conversando em um tom baixo; ele não conseguia ouvir naquela distância sobre o que eles estavam falado, mas pela expressão no rosto de ambos, ele achou que Chekov estava provavavelmente tagarelando sobre as modificações no motor de dobra para melhorar o desempenho da nave, na qual ele e Scotty estavam trabalhando; Chekov não parava de tagarelar animadamente sobre o projeto nos últimos dias.

Ele viu que Uhura estava debruçada, perdida no monitor a sua frente, junto com outra tripulante de comunicações; elas pareciam imersas em algum projeto pessoal de linguagens, e Jim sabia que não devia se meter. E Spock, por sua vez, estava debruçado sobre sua pesquisa mais recente, tomando notas com suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

Jim focou novamente o olhar para cima; ele sabia que deveria seguir o exemplo de sua tripulação e aproveitar o tempo extra para dedicar-se a algum projeto pessoal e útil. Ele provavelmente faria isso nos próximos dias, mas naquele momento ele não podia evitar.  
Ele estava tão, _tão _entediado que sabia que jamais conseguiria se concentrar em algo naquele instante.

Discretamente, apenas com o canto do olho, ele novamente voltou sua atenção para Spock. Ele ainda tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e um ar de concentração, e ele quase conseguia ouvir Spock pensando em cálculos e teorias sobre o que fosse que ele estivesse pesquisando. Era uma bela visão, Spock concentrado desse jeito tão intenso em alguma coisa, e Jim mal conseguiu reprimir uma onda de excitação com o pensamento de como seria ter toda essa atenção devotada para si.

Ele esbravejou internamente, mas seu exterior continuava impassivo; ele já estava acostumado a reprimir esses pensamentos. Ele sempre soube que havia uma faísca em seu relacionamento com Spock, e isso só aumentou com o tempo de convivência e a amizade deles. E desde que Spock e Uhura haviam amigavelmente terminado seu relacionamento romântico, a mente de Jim se via claramente mais confortável do que nunca para ter os mais perversos pensamentos sobre seu Primeiro Oficial.

Especialmente com Spock dessa maneira, debruçado sobre sua pesquisa em sua estação, os músculos de seus braços dobrados se insinuando por baixo de seu uniforme, as longas pernas retas e seus quadris inclinados em uma maneira definitivamente provocativa.

Nesse momento, mais do que tudo, Jim queria saber como Spock reagiria, como sua expressão estóica seria afetada se eles estivessem em seus aposentos e Spock estivesse nessa mesma posição, dobrado sobre uma mesa de trabalho, porém sem nenhuma roupa; como ele reagiria se Jim se ajoelhasse por trás dele, colocando suas mãos em suas nádegas e as separando, para colocar sua língua dentro dele, lambendo e tornando-o molhado com sua saliva, e então colocando seus dedos úmidos com lubrificante dentro também, preparando-o lenta e tortuosamente, para então substituí-los com seu pênis, fazendo talvez Spock arfar com surpresa, talvez...

Jim teve que rapidamente desviar os olhos e cruzar suas pernas diante do excitamento que tal visão trouxe para ele, mas ele tentou fazê-lo de modo discreto, e viu que todos na ponte estavam ocupados/entediados demais para estar observando-o de perto.

_Isso é estúpido até para meus padrões_, Jim pensou, um tanto frustrado. Era burrice deixar sua mente vagar em tais direções; ele sabia que o fato dele se sentir assim não queria dizer que Spock sentiria algo em retorno. Spock era seu amigo, uma das pessoas mais importantes e fundamentais em sua vida, e ele sabia que _isso_ era recíproco, mas mesmo com Spock agora solteiro, isso não indicava que ele quisesse iniciar qualquer tipo de envolvimento sexual ou romântico com ele.

Mas mesmo assim... Faltavam horas para o turno acabar. Jim já chegara à conclusão de que não, nenhum trabalho seria bem efetuado por ele nesse momento, e ele não conseguia encontrar autocontrole suficiente dentro de si para impedir sua mente de divagar.

Claro, manter uma ereção na ponte de comando não era provavelmente sua ideia mais brilhante, mas Jim poderia ser discreto quando a situação assim o demandava.

Suprimindo um suspiro ao sentir que havia sido derrotado por sua própria mente, ele arriscou-se a olhar novamente para Spock, ainda parecendo concentrado, seus longos dedos movendo-se na tela que estava a sua frente.

Jim voltou sua atenção para as mãos de Spock, grandes, e seus longos dedos. Ele sabia que Vulcanos tinham uma sensibilidade maior do que a dos humanos nas mãos, e ele não pode deixar de imaginar como seria colocar aqueles belos dedos em sua boca e chupá-los, um a um.

Spock franziu mais as sobrancelhas e seus ombros ficaram um pouco tensos; ele imaginou que ele provavelmente encontrara algum obstáculo em sua pesquisa. Nessa nova posição, os músculos de seus braços e ombros se destacaram ainda mais do que antes debaixo da camisa de seu uniforme, e um leve arrepio percorreu o corpo de Jim ao lembrar-se de quanta força havia naqueles braços, que fora usada sobre si mesmo uma vez, em uma situação que não fora exatamente erótica.

Sabendo então do que Spock podia fazer, ele nem tentou se interromper de imaginar como seria se Spock resolvesse usar parte daquela força em uma maneira mais... _divertida_.

Eles eram quase da mesma altura, mas Spock não teria problema nenhum em carregá-lo, talvez com um pouco de brutalidade como ele já o vira ter em algumas raras vezes, e colocá-lo contra uma parede. Jim poderia imaginar isso facilmente, as mãos de Spock embaixo de seus quadris, mantendo-o reto no ar como se ele não pesasse nada, suas pernas enlaçadas ao redor da cintura dele, o pênis de Spock dentro de si, Spock se movendo dentro dele e roubando todo o seu ar. Ele quase podia ouvir seus gemidos desesperados, e aquela expressão presunçosa irradiando satisfação no rosto de Spock...

Jim pegara alguns PADDs que estavam ao seu lado e os colocou em seu colo, para fingir estar concentrado e mais importante, para esconder sua ereção que começara a se tornar dolorosa com as últimas direções de sua imaginação.

Era sempre infalível, é claro, especialmente porque ele pensava que era a versão mais próxima da realidade. Se - e havia um grande _se _nessa possibilidade - ele e Spock um dia entrassem em algum tipo de relação sexual, ele tinha a forte intuição de que o meio-Vulcano seria absolutamente intenso e não teria a mesma cortesia que tinha profissionalmente de sempre seguir a liderança de Jim, e por sua vez, Jim não tinha a menor dúvida em sua mente de que ele faria absolutamente qualquer coisa que Spock pedisse.E oh, sua mente não tinha inibições nenhuma da imaginar mil cenários diferentes para isso, desde os mais possíveis, como ele de quatro na cama de Spock, a língua de Spock penetrando-o e o enlouquecendo, até os provavelmente impossíveis, como ele montada no colo de Spock na cadeira do capitão, a mesma onde ele estava sentado no momento.

Tal pensamento fez ele se mexer um pouco mais na cadeira, cada vez mais frustrado com sua própria imaginação. Mas ele já havia embarcado demais em suas fantasias secretas, e agora era difícil controlar o fluxo de pensamentos que sua mente estava formando.

_Seus dedos nos cabelos de Spock, ele de joelhos em sua frente, o chupando com sua usual eficiência..._

Sua boca chupando e lambendo os dedos dele, Spock usando seus dedos úmidos de saliva para penetrá-lo...

Em algum lugar semi público, talvez o refeitório em uma hora deserta, suas calças meio abertas e Spock por trás dele, suas mãos masturbando Jim enquanto Jim, gemendo e arfando se apoiava em seu peito e se esfregava contra a ereção de Spock, Spock distribuindo beijos por seu pescoço...

Spock e ele transando em algum planeta não hostil, talvez no meio da grama, Spock o penetrando por trás e Jim mostrando sua satisfação com gemidos de aprovação...

Mordendo o lábio, Jim moveu o PADD em seu colo contra seu pênis, apenas algumas vezes, e aquela mínima fricção em sua dolorosamente rígida ereção fora suficiente para fazê-lo atingir o orgasmo, com um leve arfar e os olhos fechados.

Ele não quis acreditar nas sensações, mas se mexendo mais um pouco, ele pode confirmar que sim, ele havia gozado em suas calças apenas com algumas fantasias e uma quantidade mínima de fricção, como um garoto na puberdade.

Ele jogou a cabeça contra a cadeira e fechou os olhos, soltando um grunhido. _Patético._

Um grunhido alto demais.

Ao perceber isso, ele abriu os olhos lentamente para ver que seus temores eram verdade; sua tripulação toda estava olhando para ele com diversas expressões de curiosidade, até mesmo Spock.

_Merda._

- Capitão, você está bem? - Spock perguntou, uma sobrancelha se erguendo e, _maldição, _mesmo com seu corpo no estado confortável pós-orgasmo, a mera visão do rosto dele fez o estômago de Jim remexer-se um pouco.

Jim, limpando a garganta, respondeu rapidamente, fazendo um gesto com a mão para indicar que não havia nada de errado com ele:

- Sim, sim, desculpe. Apenas... entediado.  
_  
- _Ah, eu sei como é o sentimento. - Jim ouviu Sulu murmurar, e Jim deu um sorriso meio sem graça; lentamente, todos voltaram a fazer o que estavam previamente fazendo, apesar dele quase poder _sentir _os olhos de Spock fixados em sua nuca por alguns segundos a mais do que o normal.

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido._

Agora que seus hormônios não estavam mais controlando seus pensamentos, Jim permitiu-se raciocinar mais friamente. Mais - e sua própria mente parecia zombar dele quando teve esse pensamento - _logicamente_.

Ele não deveria estar permitindo a si mesmo continuar esses devaneios. Era um caminho perigoso, e ele sabia muito bem disso. Havia um motivo pelo qual capitães não deveriam confraternizar com seus subalternos. Spock podia ser o segundo em comando da nave, mas ainda assim era uma péssima ideia.

Mas Jim sabia que o motivo pelo qual permitir a si mesmo considerar uma relação com Spock de qualquer natureza além de amizade era uma péssima ideia não tinha nada a ver com a cadeia de comando da nave.

Jim sabia que se ele se envolvesse com Spock, as coisas poderiam ficar sérias.

_Realmente_ sérias.

Spock tinha um jeito de sempre chegar a seus nervos, de sempre lhe provocar e sempre permanecer em seus pensamentos; se Jim deixasse, ele sabia que Spock realmente poderia entrar dentro de sua pele e se fixar em seus pensamentos e não sair mais.

_Inferno, eu nem sequer permiti e ele já está na maior parte dos meus pensamentos._

E Jim já teve relacionamentos casuais antes - bem, _todos_ os seus relacionamentos foram relacionamentos casuais. Ele nunca pensara em casar-se um dia, em formar uma família e ter uma parceira ou parceiro fixos para o resto da sua vida, para dividir absolutamente tudo. A ideia sempre lhe parecera um pouco inocente demais, e francamente opressiva.

Mas com Spock... ele sabia que nunca haveria chances de formar apenas um relacionamento casual. Ele não iria querer apenas as horas de sexo; ele iria querer manhãs corridas e compartilhadas, noites passadas nos braços um dos outro, até mesmo tolas tarefas domésticas.

Ele nunca, nunca se contentaria em ter apenas uma parte de seu Primeiro Oficial. Ele iria querer _tudo_. Absolutamente _tudo_.

E era isso que o assustava mais profundamente do que tudo; ele tinha medo do que aconteceria se ele deixasse a si mesmo realmente se envolver em Spock. Ele tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer por Spock; tinha medo da intensidade assustadora de seus sentimentos por ele.

E tinha medo de nunca ser correspondido, é claro. Por Spock não _poder_, ou ainda pior, por ele não _querer_.

Jim sacudiu a cabeça; era melhor não pensar nessas coisas. A amizade de Spock era fundamental, algo que ele não sabia se conseguiria viver sem, e fantasias sexuais eram inapropriadas, mas aceitáveis. Pensamentos sobre algo mais sério do que isso? Jim não podia permitir-se esse luxo.

E se ele repetisse isso o bastante para si mesmo, talvez ele até começasse a acreditar nisso.

Como se convocado por seus pensamentos, Jim sentiu uma mão se apoiando na sua cadeira por trás de sua cabeça, os dedos quase tocando seu cabelo, e ele nem precisaria ter se virado na cadeira para saber que Spock estaria atrás dele.

Ele evitou os olhos dele, esperando Spock falar.

- Jim, você está bem?

Foi o uso do primeiro nome que fez Jim abandonar sua resolução de não olhar nos olhos de Spock, e ele lentamente virou-se e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Estou bem, sim. Apenas um pouco afetado pelo tédio.

Spock não levantou as sobrancelhas, mas um pequeno vinco se formou entre elas, e ele disse:

- Você tem apresentado sinais de inquietação por aproximadamente os últimos 35.6 minutos - a voz de Spock disse em um tom baixo - A tripulação está começando a ficar preocupada.

- O capitão é um perigo quando entediado, é? - Jim bufou, mas havia um sorriso maior em seu rosto dessa vez.

- Um rumor baseado na verdade, você tem de admitir - o canto da boca de Spock se moveu ligeiramente para cima, de forma quase imperceptível. Jim imaginou qual seria o gosto desses lábios se ele puxasse Spock pelo colarinho e o beijasse, depois se amaldiçoou internamente.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Jim desviou o olhar e disse:

- Apenas a natureza entediante dessa missão, realmente. Acho que eu vou terminar de ler esse artigo sobre... - Jim pegou o primeiro PADD que estava em seu colo - "_Diferenças táticas entre Aves de Rapina Klingons, Cruzadores de Batalha Cardassianos e outras naves de guerra_".

Para alguém que clamava não demonstrar emoções, o olhar que Spock lhe dera fora incrivelmente cético.

- Se o senhor diz - Spock disse, e Jim lançou um olhar petulante diante do óbvio sarcasmo na voz do meio-Vulcano, mas Spock assumiu então um tom de voz menos ácido, e perguntou:

- Confesso que a falta de novos acontecimentos está se tornando frustrante para mim também - Jim pensou que isso seria provavelmente o mais próximo que Spock um dia chegaria de admitir estar entediado - E vendo como o senhor encontra-se com o mesmo dilema, gostaria de encontrar-se comigo para jantar hoje?

Jim piscou.

- Hm, claro - ele disse alguns momentos depois - Uh... no refeitório?

- Não, nos meus aposentos - Spock disse, seus olhos transmitindo um leve divertimento, e alguma outra emoção que Jim não pode decifrar.

Jim foi responder, mas não encontrou palavras. Spock certamente não estava sugerindo...?

Como fizera várias vezes nos últimos minutos, Jim sacudira a cabeça, e então limpou a garganta:

- Sim, sim, claro - às 2100 está bom para você?

Spock assentiu com a cabeça, e moveu-se para voltar para sua estação:

- Estarei esperando por isso. - voltando para a sua estação, Spock deixou as costas de seus dedos passarem pela nuca de Jim, em um gesto que seria banal e acidental, se essa pessoa não fosse Spock.

Jim estremeceu diante das implicações de um gesto tão pequeno, mas cheio de significado.

_Jantar. Certo, _ele disse para si mesmo, enquanto tentava novamente se concentrar em algo útil e não passar as próximas horas pensando no que aconteceria quando ele e Spock estivessem sozinhos.

Todos os seus receios anteriores voltaram para lhe censurar, mas ele puxou as preocupações para fora da mente; ele nunca fora um para negar desafios, e ele não começaria agora.

Olhando na direção de Spock mais uma vez, ele nem tentou impedir um sorriso de formar-se em seus lábios. _Jantar_. _Certo, eu posso fazer isso._

**Fim**

**N.A.²: **Obrigada por lerem! Reviews com críticas, sugestões, elogios ou o que for são sempre bem vindas.


End file.
